A Birthday to Remember
by Ozlover
Summary: A Chocolate Hurricane? These are the best! I haven't had one of these since my...sixth...birthday Xander 'Nightmares'. I wrote this kind of on a whim...So any type of feedback at all would be reeeally appreciated. Thanks.


"A Birthday to Remember"

A/N: I realize that Jesse isn't in this story. It was my choice to disclude him, because I don't know him well enough as a character, and it would be difficult for me to write him. Plus I didn't realize until after I wrote this that I forgot him...So let's just say he isn't Xander and Willow's friend yet...;-)

x0x0x0x0x0x

Xander: "Remember my sixth birthday?"

Willow: "Oh yeah, when the clown chased you and you got soo scared you went...Oh."

x0x0x0x0x0x

The two best friends sat together on a wooden back porch. Xander Harris' back porch to be exact. The afternoon sun loomed mercilessly overhead and the kids were thankful for the little shade the rickety old structure provided.

"Man, why'd my mom hafta invite Cordelia?" Xander asked in a whiny voice, dripping the girl's name in utter disgust. He looked over at the small redhead sitting in the next rocking chair over, waiting for some sort of a reaction. Willow just shrugged calmly.

The two had been sitting outside ever since Cordelia Chase showed up and stole the other children's attentions, telling them about when her dad took her to Paris. Upon reflecting, Xander asked, "What's so cool about Paris, anyway?" He hoped to prod Willow's anger at Cordelia. It was always more fun when it was two people against one.

"I hear they eat snails there." Willow offered.

Xander sighed. "That _is_ cool."

Willow, seeing her best friends distress, slouched down low in her chair and began rummaging through her overall pockets. Xander watched her curiously. His face lit up when she pulled out a Chocolate Hurricane bar. Willow had grabbed it off a table inside after Mrs. Harris told Xander he couldn't have any more.

Xander grinned for the first time all day, revealing a black gap where his left front tooth should be. He took the candy bar, unwrapped it and shoved it into his mouth. "Thanks, Wills." He mumbled, still smiling.

Suddenly, the screen door flung open and Mrs. Harris appeared. "C'mon inside. The clowns here." She looked disapprovingly at her son, who looked like a deer in headlights, with chocolate all over his face, which he attemped to wipe off on his arm. She grabbed his little wrist in one hand and led him and Willow inside.

"Clown?" Xander squeaked.

"Yeah..Is there a problem?" Mrs. Harris asked.

"I...I'm scared of clowns." He answered in a tiny voice.

"Since when?" Mrs. Harris demanded.

"Since forever!" Xander panicked.

"Well, I paid good money for him to show up, so you'd better at least go in there." Mrs. Harris gave Xander a gentle push towards the living room. The closer he inched towards the door, the louder the creepy organ circus music became, and the clown's high pitched chuckly voice. Without thinking, Xander ducked behind Willow and latched his right hand onto hers, letting her lead the way.

Once they reached the door and walked through it, they saw the tall, colorfully striped figure had it's back to them. Everyone was sitting at his feet, except for Cordelia, who seemed to be a volunteer and was part of a trick of some sort. The clown felt the attention shift from him to something behind him. He turned to face a small girl and a boy cowering behind her. A large, teeth bearing grin stretched across his black and white painted face.

"You must be the birthday boy!" He exclaimed, giggling insanely as he pulled out a simple, blue giraffe balloon animal. He advanced toward the two children. As far as Xander was concerened, the beast might as well have been holding a knife.

Fearing for his life, Xander let out a shrill scream and turned and ran out the door, still attached to Willow's right hand. The clown continued in it's pursuit to catch up, as Xander ran around the house woth poor Willow in tow. The screaming went on- so loudly that Xander and Willow barely hear Cordelia scoff and exclaim: "What a dork!"

Willow, dizzy and exausted, managed to untangle herself from Xander's death grip. She slowly backed herself up against a wall for support, her eyes wide with fright as she watched her best friend being chased and humiliated by some kooky guy with weird hair. Clown's weren't Willow's worst fear, but she had to admit: this one was pretty scary. Frogs were a whole different matter...She had an undying fear of the slimy green creatures ever since Xander had thrown a dead one in her hair.

The dark haired boy contintued to tear through the house with the clown hot on his heels. Mrs Harris shouted frantically for her son to calm down, but to no avail, while the clown practically growled in frustration: "C'mon, kid! Just take the balloon!"

The children from the living room were also there, looking on, furthering Xander's embarrassment. He could feel his heart pounding in his throat, giving him an uneasy feeling in his stomach. As the panic set in that the clown wasn't going to leave him alone, he felt a warm, wet feeling in his pants. Fleeting immediately into the closest room, which happened to be his own, he locked and barracaded the door behind him.

From inside the safe confines of his bedroom, Xander heard the angry clown mutter: "I don't get paid enough to deal with this sh--" His voice was overpowered by the sound of someone banging on the door- His mother. All of her knocking, yelling and threatening couldn't pry him from the room. Eventually she gave up, deciding to let him come out when he was ready. In the meantime, they continued with the party, which included cutting the cake without the birthday boy.

By this time, Xander had changed into clean clothes and was laying face down on his bed, sniffling. He'd even put in the country music mix tape his uncle had given him. It seemed to add more dramatic effect. He barely heard the whisper of a knock at his door.

"Go away." He mumbled miserably into his pillow.

"It's just me." Came a soft voice. Xander peeled himself off his bed and shuffled to the door.

"I'd let you in, but I can never open this door again."

"Why?" The innocent voice inquired.

"Cause...You know why. People'll see me." He sounded defeated and ashamed.

"I'll come in quick." The voice tried, then added: "I saved you a piece of cake."

Xander sighed, pushed away some up his toys and unlocked the door. Opening it, he couldn't help but smile at how thoughtful the redhead was. Then he remembered that people were around and grabbed Willow's arm and pulled her inside. She extended both her arms out with the small plate in her hands, looking hopeful.

"Thanks, Wills." He smiled sadly and set the cake down on his bed. After a lengthy silence, Willow spoke gently.

"It wasn't that bad..."

"You're just sayin' that 'cause you're my best friend and it's your job to say stuff like that...And everyone saw." Xander sighed and Willow's face, as well as her heart, fell. "This is the worst birthday ever." He said quietly. Willow's big green eyes started to well up with tears. "It's not your fault." Xander assured the trembling girl as he hugged her.

"I know...I-I just wanted you to have a good b-birthday. One that you c-could think about when you're old and smile." She sniffled sadly.

"Don't worry about it." The corners of his mouth turned up in a slight grin. "I'll have more." He was relieved to see her smile and her tears subsiding. "C'mon, let's get outta here." He said with a newfound surge of confidence. Willow looked doubtful.

"What if...What if they make fun of you?" She asked worriedly.

"Well, I'll just hafta take it like a man." He grinned goofily. "I'm six now, y'know, which means I practically _am_ a man." Willow giggled, wiping away the last traces of her tears. Xander lead her out into the living room, where they found the othe children sitting around on the floor, eating cake and talking. The clown was nowhere to be seen, much to Xander's relief. Apparently, Mrs. Harris was talking to him in the kitchen, which left the children unattended to.

Cordelia was the first to notice Xander and Willow's entrance. "Look everyone, it's the baby and his mommy." She sneered. Some of the children began to laugh. Xander did his best to stand there and take it, but the his confidence was beginning to waver.

Willow silently fumed. Cordelia really pushed her buttons. It was when she looked past Cordelia, to what was behind her, that a determined look set into her features. She slowly drifted away from Xander's side and ended up on the other side of the room. No one noticed, because they were too busy laughing at the cruel punches Cordelia was throwing at Xander.

"You can't hurt me. I'm a man now." He tried to puff out his chest. Cordelia quickly deflated him.

"What kind of man runs away from a clown and wets his pants?" She mocked.Xander winced and fought against the tears.

Soon, Willow was inching up behind a wooden table that Cordelia was standing directly in front of. Xander's eyes widened when he spotted his best friend, but he quickly averted his gaze. Willow silently positioned herself directly behind a large, clear plastic bowl filled with red strawberry juice.

Cordelia sneered again. "Whatcha lookin' at Baby Xander? Are you afraid the clown's coming b--" She was cut off abruptly by a torrent of cold, sticky red juice, followed by the bowl, which landed directly on her head.

Willow darted out from behind the table and grabbed Xander, who was gaping like a fish. Cordelia shrieked violently in the distance. The other children didn't know whether to laugh or run away and hide.

Once they made it back into Xander's room, where they re-locked and re-barricaded the door, Willow was already hyperventilating while Xander was doubled over, laughing.

"I can't believe I just did that, I can't believe I just did that..." Willow panicked.

"Me either!" Xander exclaimed, unable to control his laughter.

"What if this goes on my permanent record and I never go to college?" Willow squeaked, her eyes wide with fear.

"Huh?" Xander was confused. He didn't know what college was, but it didn't sound all that appealing to him.

"Nevermind." She said, still tense. After a few moments of calming down, Xander spoke softly.

"Thanks for that, Wills."

"You woulda done it for me." She smiled, her breathing more steady now. "Besides, she really deserved it." She added.

"I know!" Xander grinned and paused. "You really are my best friend." He said seriously.

Willow smiled sweetly. "You're my best friend too, Xand." She paused. "Oh, and happy birthday."

The two ignored Cordelia's screams of rage and the on and of pounding on the door, and just enjoyed being with one another.

**The End**


End file.
